In recent years, various electronic apparatuses such as a personal computer (PC) and a tablet PC are under development. Many electronic apparatuses of this type can externally receive videos.
More specifically, such an electronic apparatus can receive video content data such as broadcast program data, and display a video of the received video content data on the screen of the electronic apparatus. Also, a screen image of the electronic apparatus can be displayed on an external display device such as a television receiver by connecting the electronic apparatus to the external display device.
However, a video can often be displayed with a quality higher when video content data is reproduced using a resource in the television receiver than when video content data is reproduced by the electronic apparatus. This requires implementation of a new function for effectively using a resource in the external display device.